¡No es justo!
by Nande-chan
Summary: Un encuentro en el pasillo, ropa rasgada y al final "¡Maldito Potter!". Para el juego de parafilias en el foro Drarry.


Beteado por sirem (un beso!)

Escrito para el juego de Parafilias del foro Drarry.

**Clastomanía Excitación al romperle a la pareja la ropa que lleve puesta.**

* * *

Hacía un buen rato que las túnicas habían desaparecido, junto con las corbatas y los suéteres; seguramente, se encontraban en algún lugar del oscuro pasillo, ninguno podría precisarlo.

Se besaban profundamente. Harry comenzó a acariciar la polla de Draco por encima de la ropa, para, al segundo siguiente, voltearlo y acorralarlo bruscamente contra la pared. Comenzó a lamer y a chupar la pálida nuca para después soplar y hacer sentir a Draco un placentero escalofrío.

Draco podía ser sentir la polla de Harry clavada en su trasero, mientras la propia solo se topaba con la pared.

De pronto, Harry le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar su cuello hasta que se encontró con la maldita camisa. Desabrochó un par de botones, pero los desgraciados no se abrían con tanta facilidad, razón por la que comenzó a jalonearla. Justo cuando los botones parecían ceder y la tela había comenzado a rasgarse, Harry se excitó más.

Ver como la maltratada tela iba revelando la cremosa piel, poder tocarla entre la tela, sentir haber derrotado a la endemoniada camisa con cada botón que se desprendía y obtener como premio más piel para probar, todo ello provocaba que Potter se pusiera cada vez más duro.

― ¡Idiota!, ¿cómo… se te ocurre… romperla! ― Decía Draco mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada y respiraba entrecortadamente. ― ¿Tienes idea… de cuánto cuesta?

Por supuesto, Harry hizo caso omiso del reclamo de Draco.

Draco no pudo continuar reclamandoporque los gemidos se apoderaron de él. Hasta entonces, Harry solo se había limitado a lamer y chupar, pero ahora mordía y hacía cosas que no tenía idea de qué eran. Y solo Merlín sabía lo caliente que eso lo ponía.

Después habría tiempo de preocuparse por su ropa.

Finalmente, la camisa quedó fuera de combate. Había sido brutalmente vencida y torturada por el salvador del mundo mágico y ahora encabezaba la larga lista de enemigos vencidos por Harry Potter, incluso estaba por encima de Voldemort.

Harry terminó de recorrer el abdomen de Draco, y pronto se encontró con un nuevo obstáculo. Un costoso pantalón. En seguida supo lo que tenía que hacer con él.

― No Potter… ni se te ocurra. ― Dijo Draco, o más bien gruñó, adivinando las intenciones de Harry.

Sin embargo, Harry ni siquiera lo escuchó, ocupado como estaba planeando la estrategia a utilizar contra el nuevo _enemigo_.

Lo primero que hizo fue arrancar el botón con los dientes y, acto seguido, escupirlo lo más lejos que pudo, después lo miró con cierto odio. Luego, jaló el pantalón por los costados, hecho que 

provocó no solo que la bragueta se abriera, sino que dejó el cierre inservible. Draco solo sintió cómo el pantalón caía a sus pies.

Inmediatamente, sintió a Harry luchar contra su bóxer, jalarlo, rasgarlo, destrozarlo completamente. Ni siquiera se molestó en protestar.

Cuando la polla de Malfoy estuvo libre, comenzó a pasar su lengua de un lado a otro de forma ansiosa. Sin embargo, desesperado y excitado como estaba, no se entretuvo en ello tanto como a Draco le habría gustado, ya que obtuvo un gruñido de protesta de parte de éste.

Rápidamente, comenzó a deshacerse de su propia ropa. Malfoy intentó contribuir a la causa, pero justo cuando comenzaba a acercarse a la ropa del otro descubrió que ésta había desaparecido, obra de la varita de Harry.

― ¡Eso no es justo!, ¿Por qué tú si puedes destrozar mi ropa y yo…? ― Para variar, se quedó con ganas de seguir reclamando, ya que Harry lo besaba y frotaba su pene contra el de él.

Harry ya no quería más juegos, estaba más caliente que nunca y solo quería follar a Draco ya, ahora.

Sin mayor preparación, Draco sintió la polla de Harry en su culo. Se molestó porque a él no le iba el papel de bottom, pero al instante la molestia fue reemplazada por una ola de dolor (_maldito Potter, solo a él se le ocurre hacerlo sin pizca de lubricante_) y luego por placer en estado puro.

Malfoy sentía las manos de Harry apretar su culo, tanto para moverlo como para acercarlo más a él. También sentía los testículos chocar contra su entrada, el pene de Harry atrapado en él y sus labios siendo maltratados y acariciados con una pasión y un deseo que nunca antes había experimentado. A su pesar, le gustaba lo que sentía.

Por otro lado, no fue necesario de mucho para que Harry se corriera.

Algunos momentos después, y con la inapreciable ayuda de una de las manos de Potter, Draco también se corrió.

Después de unos segundos Harry salió de Draco y comenzó a vestirse. Draco solo lo miraba.

― Tú no puedes destrozar mi ropa porque a ti no te gustaría tanto como a mí me gusta destrozar la tuya.

Dicho lo anterior, besó a Draco y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Aunque había disfrutado del sexo más que nunca, Draco maldijo a Potter. No tenía idea de dónde sacaría la ropa para volver a la sala común de Slytherin.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.


End file.
